


Post Game Happenings

by liamdoesmcpe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdoesmcpe/pseuds/liamdoesmcpe
Summary: Kuroo congratulated Tsukki after beating Inarizaki High.Things got a little bit nice at the end.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 35





	Post Game Happenings

Kuroo's POV

Karasuno won against Inarizaki. I cheered hard especially for Tsukki. As his mentor, I'm proud of his accomplishments in this year's nationals. After they rested, I tried looking for him everywhere. I wanted to congratulate and compliment him for their victory. I searched everywhere, even asked Hinata where he is. Tsukki was nowhere to be found. I sighed and went to get some snacks from a vending machine. Just as I was about to put my money in, a tall figure bumped hands with mine.

"O-Oh I'm sorry-Tsukki?" I said.

"Oh, Kuroo-san. Hey." he plainly says and inserted his money in.

"Hey, where were you?" I asked.

"Bathroom, washing my face." he said. After I got my drink, we sat down in the stairs.

"Hey congratulations to your victory over Inarizaki. You guys sure beat the strongest challengers." I patted his back.

"Thank you."

"You definitely showed them a wall. You really showed Suna Rintarou who's the better blocker." I chuckled.

"He was greater than me in offense though, I admire him for that." he says while drinking his soda.

"You know, you shouldn't drink soda. You need some calcium in you Tsukki." I said.

"Smart huh?" he looks at me "What do you want anyway?"

"What do you mean? I just wanna congratulate my greatest student." I smirked "Watch me beat your ass tomorrow when we have our match."

Tsukki jumped. I guess he didn't know that they're facing us tomorrow.

"Watch ME beat your sorry ass tomorrow, Kuroo-san." he shot back.

"No need for formalities Tsukki, call me Kuroo or Tetsu." I winked at hiim and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Your brother came to watch?" I asked.

"Nah, he has work today." he says.

"That's sad. I bet he would've been proud of his baby brother huh?"

"I guess."

Tsukki was always quiet. He just needs a little push in things and I can see that perfectly. Even though he pushes people away, I still have this feeling to want to be with him. Ever sincr e the training camp, I've been having feelings for him. Only Bokuto and Akaashi knee about it. Kenma, on the other hand, sensed it because he is Kenma. He can see things other people couldn't. He suggested that I make a move on Tsukki but I was too scared of rejection or what. Bokuto and Akaashi, mainly Akaashi, said that I should keep in touch with Tsukki from time to time until it becomes smooth. This nationals is my chance to do it and I won't let that chance go to waste.

Tsukishima's POV

Kuroo and I talked about things, anything in random really. I found out that this guy is a total nerd. Who would've thought? Well he takes these super advanced classes after all. He looks the dumb jock type at first to be honest.

"Is your hair realky like that?" I asked.

"Yeah whatever I do, it just stays like this." he run his fingers through it.

Fascinating. I touched his hair, trying to style it decently. I tried combing it using my fingers to the side. Kuroo was shocked when I did it.

"T-Tsukki what are you doing?" he says.

"Trying to see if I can turn your rooster hair into a more decent style." Suprisingly, I managed to change his hairstyle by combing it to the side. Oh shit. Is it just me or did Kuroo looks so fucking handsome now? I can clearly see his golden eyes looking in mine.

"Wow Tsukki! You managed to change my hairstyle!" he says. I shyly nodded and looked away.

"You think I look good don't you Tsukki hmm?" he says. Damn that sexy voice.

"L-Look good my ass idiot!" hold on there Kei! Resist the handsome demon in front of you!

"I'm not buying that shit Kei." he went closer to me. I shot up when he said my name. God it sounds better when says it. What the fuck is happening?!

"Fuck you!"

"Oh you will." he smirked and continued leaning closer to me. Brace yourself Kei... 

"You dumbshit!" I slapped his back so hard he winced in pain.

Kuroo's POV

"Good lord! That hurt Tsukki!" I winced in pain. He laughed back at me for it. We settled down and then talked more. It was nice to know Tsukki better. I dow wish I have a chance with him though. That would be nice.

"You finally got hooked on volleyball." I said.

"Yeah somehow I did." he chuckles.

"I bet that moment felt really great for you."

"Of course it did. I wouldn't get hooked on volleyball if it wasn't for you." he says.

"I'm honoured." I laughed.

"Thank you, Tetsurou." he says and pulls me in for a kiss. I got shocked at first but then I quickly kissed him back. This feeling of being this close to someone, is one of the best things I've felt in a long time. I really can't believe this is hapoening right now.

Tsukki cupped my cheek and pulled away for a moment. He rested his forehead on mine while staring at my golden eyes.

"I like you, Tetsurou." he says.

"I like you too Kei." I kissed him this time. It kinda turned into a mini make out session. Luckily, there was no one here or this would've been awkward.

"Kei." a voice called him.

"O-Onii-chan!" he stuttered.

HIS BROTHER?!

Tsukishima's POV

"What are you doing?! Who is this?!" he pointed at Kuroo.

"Uhhh.....uhmmm...." Damn it Nii-chan! You're timing was really bad!!

"We like each other." Kuroo said.

I shot him a 'What the heck' look. Nii-chan raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you had work?" I asked.

"I do but I wanna congratulate my baby brother for his victory. Now, I think you wouldn't mind introducing me to Nekoma's captain now would you?" he says.

"How did you-" Kuroo trailed but was cut off by Nii-chan.

"Youre jersey of course."

"M-Maybe some other time nii-chan. I-I need to go back to my team for a meeting right now." I said.

"Sure, say hi to yoyr team for me okay?" he says and leaves.

"T-That was...."

"Not another word Kuroo." I cut him.

"We should go back to our teams right now, I bet they're getting worried." Kuroo stood up.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I sighed.

"See you tomorrow Tsukki." he kissed my cheek which left me blushing really hard.

Damn that freaking rooster head!


End file.
